


only best friends...

by chinuplilpup



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: dckinkmeme, Gen, Humor, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinuplilpup/pseuds/chinuplilpup
Summary: For a dckinkmeme prompt:Dick Grayson, stuck in a wall played for laughs.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Roy Harper & Koriand'r
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	only best friends...

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from the [dckinkmeme](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1713918#cmt1713918)
> 
> rated T for swearing and sexual jokes

“Come on man, get me out of here.” Dick slammed his fist against the wall and tried once again to wiggle his hips out through the hole. 

Roy was still laughing loudly on the other side of the wall. “How’d you manage this?”

“I don’t know,” Dick said through gritted teeth. It was kind of funny, now that the fight had finished and he and his team weren’t in danger anymore, but it was less funny to the person currently stuck halfway through a wall. “Weight goes to my hips, I guess.” 

That set Roy off again. Dick imagined he was on his hands and knees slapping the ground, he was laughing so hard. 

“Nightwing?” Kori walked through the dust in front of him. Her voice was taut with worry but her shoulders drooped in relief when she saw him, so Dick didn’t think he was in danger from undefeated villains or the rest of the building falling down on top of him or anything.

He grinned and waved from waist-height. “Hi.” 

“What happened?” Her brow furrowed in confusion looking at half of Dick. “Where’s Arsenal?”

Dick hitched his thumb over his shoulder, pointing. Kori jumped lightly off the ground and Dick lost sight of her as she floated over the wall. Roy’s laughter trailed off like he was wiping his eyes and letting out every last chuckle. It had been a while since Kori—or Dick for that matter—could scare him into professionalism by their presence alone.

“How do you two get into these messes?” she asked. 

“This one was all Rob,” said the traitor. “He still won’t tell me how it happened.”

“I tried to crawl through and I can’t, so pull me the fuck out please!” Dick yelled. 

“Please take a picture,” Roy begged Kori. “Please, we have to.”

“Kori,” Dick said. 

“Do you bring your phone with you in your uniform?” Kori asked. 

“I have to find a pocket for it,” Roy said. “No, I don’t have it. Hey, Rob—”

“No!” Dick shouted. If he let them take a picture it would never go away. When he was a teenager he’d gone headfirst into a pile of freshly-caught fish at the pier. That photo was still up in Titans tower. Tim kept promising to take it down, but Dick suspected he was only moving it to increasingly obscure locations. Last time he visited, it was taped onto the inside of the fridge. 

“You must have something with a camera,” Kori said. “It would be unlike you to patrol without one.”

Dick crossed his arms and stayed silent. He wondered if he could destabilize the crumbling remains of the wall somehow. If it started to come down, they’d have to get him out…

“Where’s Flash when you need him,” Roy muttered. 

“How’d you get in there?” Kori asked. “I can barely see an opening.”

“I thought I could make it bigger,” Dick said. 

After a pause Kori said, “It’s brick.”

“What would we do without your brains, huh, Robin?” Roy said. There was a pair of hands on his hips from behind, tugging slightly. “Fuck, you are stuck.”

“Oh, really?” Dick yelled. “Are you sure?”

Suddenly there were two sets of hands on his behind, both pushing him forward. 

Finally. Dick braced his arms on the wall and helped push, but he didn’t budge. 

Someone said something too low for him to catch, and then the hands tried pulling him backwards. 

“Hey! Ouch!” 

They let him go. 

“It’s just too big,” Kori said matter of factly.

Excuse him? 

“Excuse me?” Dick said. 

“You’re too big to fit through,” she called louder. 

“Oh,” Dick said despondently, “thanks.” 

It wasn’t as if it really offended him. But he was stuck in a wall with no way out as far as he could see, and so he wasn’t feeling very good at the moment.

“Hey, Rob?” Roy called.

“Yeah?” Dick heart jumped in the hope that he had a plan to get him unstuck. 

“I don’t think you’re fat.”

Dick slumped. He let his arms and legs dangle. He lolled. 

“Um,” Roy said. “Nightwing? You okay?”

“Maybe I live here now. Just load me up with snacks, I guess. You’ll have to visit on Christmas and birthdays.” 

“Nightwing—”

“Promise you’ll visit,” he said. “Even when the wall falls down and I’m just a smear on the—”

“I think your utility belt is stuck,” Kori said. 

“Oh shit, you’re right,” Roy said. “Can you unbuckle it?”

Dick reached down to his waist. “I think it’s on the other side of the wall.” 

“I see it!” Kori exclaimed. 

“Million dollar question,” said Roy. “Which one of us do you want to give you the reacharound?”

Dick heard a resounding smack. 

“I hit him,” Kori reported. 

“Do it again.”

“Hey! I wasn’t the one who—” Roy cut himself off when Kori slapped his arm again. “She was the one who called you fat.”

“He’s not fat,” Kori said. 

“I’m going to die here,” Dick realized.

“Okay, calm down, boy blunder.” Roy added, “So who do you want undoing your belt?” 

“You,” Dick said. 

“Aw! He picked me.” Roy’s shit-eating grin showed in his voice. 

“I’m going to let it shock you,” Dick said, deadpan. 

“Just step away.” Kori’s hands slid down around his waist, going to his utility belt. “Is it just this one release?” 

“Two,” Dick said. “There’s another one on the other side, you have to do them at the same time.”

Kori searched with her second hand and Dick repressed the urge to wriggle. He wasn’t very ticklish, but her fingers were right there. 

“You need to get up on your toes,” Kori told him. “It’ll be easier.”

Dick levered himself onto his toes, and Kori stepped closer to him, almost pressing directly against his butt. 

“I can’t believe I can’t get a picture,” Roy moaned. 

Kori found both clasps and undid them. Dick’s belt slithered off his waist. He pushed at the wall again, frantic to find out if it worked. He slid through a few inches more. 

“Come on,” he muttered, and leaned forward, tipping his head towards the ground. The moment before he landed in his current predicament, he’d imagined jumping through the hole in the wall and landing in a somersault. He went into that position now, and felt his hips slowly inch through the hole. 

“Is the wall holding up?” Roy asked. 

“So far,” said Kori. 

After the meat of Dick’s hips popped through the wall, the rest of him fell quickly. Kori flew down to the ground on his side of the wall with Roy in her arms. He was holding Dick’s utility belt. Dick, crumpled into a brick-dust-covered heap on the ground, smiled and reached up for it. “Thanks for nothing.”

Roy winked. “Anytime.” 

“I helped,” Kori said with a frown.

“Thanks, Kori.”

Kori smiled and winked.


End file.
